moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsugyu
Tetsugyu is a major supporting character in the animated OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. Known by such nicknames as the "Iron Ox" and "Black Whirlwind", he is perhaps the physically strongest among the Experts of Justice. He is often at odds with Daisaku Kusama and seems to resent him, possibly because he sees in Daisaku the optimistic and innocent boy he never got to be himself. Japanese Voice: Shozo Iizuka English Voice (Manga dub): Steve Blum English Voice (NYAV dub): Sean Schemmel History Not much is known about Tetsugyu's past, though it is known that he lived a somewhat harsh childhood. He met Taisou when the two were still boys after Taisou had saved his life and has looked up to him as an older brother ever since. When he was twelve years old, he killed for the first time, though few know that the first person he killed was his own father who had worked for Big Fire. Tetsugyu would join the International Police Organisation some time after this and his tremendous strength and combat ability soon placed him among the ranks of the Experts of Justice. During the OVA, Tetsugyu accompanies fellow Expert Ginrei as they try to rescue Dr. Shizuma from the clutches of Big Fire. The two are aided by Daisaku Kusama and his mighty robot Giant Robo, much to Tetsugyu's chagrin. Tetsugyu comes to resent Daisaku for several reasons, including the attention he receives from Ginrei, though largely due to the boy's seemingly care-free attitude whilst other agents suffer and die for his defence. Following the emergence of the Eye of Volger, the Experts of Justice devise a plan to defeat the giant orb, a plan which does not include Daisaku or Giant Robo. Tetsugyu and Daisaku are ordered to take Robo to Interpol's headquarters at Ryozanpaku where it will be sealed, but after most of the team depart for Shanghai, Tetsugyu and Daisaku follow in the airship Greta Garbo. While Tetsugyu wants to be part of the action, he also wanted to hurt Daisaku by placing him in an unwinnable situation. He watches as Giant Robo falls to the Eye of Volger, but as he watches Daisaku cry, he realises that the two of them are more alike than he would admit and sees the error of his actions. Not Quite Dead... In the fifth episode "The Truth of Bashtarle", Tetsugyu and Ginrei appear to be the only survivors after the Greta Garbo crashes in the Himalayas. However, they receive a message from Genya, the mastermind behind the Eye of Volger, who claims to be holding Daisaku hostage and demands the third Shizuma Drive prototype in exchange for the boy. Ginrei and Tetsugyu attempt to rescue Daisaku with Ginrei running into the tunnel where the boy is being held while Tetsugyu battles Genya outside. However, after Tetsugyu buries his hatchet into Genya's head, Genya crumbles like the snow around them. The real Genya is inside the cave while Tetsugyu has been duped by a decoy. He is then ambushed by the deadly Koenshaku who stabs him in the back with a katana. However, Tetsugyu is not so easily killed. Moments after being stabbed, he gets back up and breaks Koenshaku's back (or so it appears). He then slowly walks toward Ginrei and Daisaku, stating why he hates Daisaku and apologises profusely while raising Koenshaku's sword to attack Genya. Genya takes Ginrei's gun and shoots Tetsugyu repeatedly, wounding him further but still not stopping him. He then summons the Big Fire robot Garron which smashes through the ceiling, crushing Tetsugyu. Even after being stabbed, shot and crushed, Tetsugyu is still not dead. Towards the end of the final episode "Grand Finale", he appears once again to protect Daisaku as the boy is about to be murdered by a soldier of the Keppu Clan. How he survived is never explained, nor is how he got to St. Abbey for the final battle against the Eye of Volger. Category:Animated Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes Category:Giant Robo Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Why Aren't You Dead!? Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still